Grant to Grant (chapter 2)
by imogenegrant3
Summary: A disgruntled electorate is angry because they see government officials take kick backs from the wealthy. Especially the do nothing Senate, seldom help the people they went to Washington to work for, middle class, poor and elderly.


GRANT to GRANT

(Life … after, Washington, D.C.)

THEME:

Story of lies and deceit A series of bombing, around the United States. A disgruntled electorate

is angry because they see government officials take kick backs

from the wealthy. Especially the do nothing Senate, seldom help

the people they went to Washington to work for, middle class,

poor and elderly. 'SCANDALS GALORE'

MAJOR CHARACTERS:

FITZGERALD T. GRANT and OLIVIA POPE GRANT

Husband and wife team of investigations.

Forms GRANT, AND ASSOIATES.

HUCK: Computer genius knows the streets.

Has a streak of violence. Kim can control

his violent episodes. Javi admires his father.

QUINN: Lawyer, expert in Marshall Arts and all its

aspects. Can kill with bare hands, skilled in Computer

Science.

ABBY and DAVID: are abreast with the law and

the changes and can apply it to the working of…

Grant and Associates.

LOCALE: Somewhere in or near a big city.

2

SOURCE: The imagination of Imogenegrant3 any resemblance

to anyone living or dead is impossible.

GENRE: Murder melodrama… action, espionage. Lies, deceit,

greed and murder.

WRITTEN FOR LATE NIGHT TELEVISION

(Continues)

3

GRANT TO GRANT

(EPISODE 2)

The view from THUNDER BAY Manor was breath taking. Liv and

Fitz awoke slowly to thunder over the water.

Fitz hugs Liv close "ummmm you feel so good in the morning,

Warm, and soft, you taste good, too."

Liv turns in his arms and nestled close. He could feel her breath

like a gentle breeze on his chest.

"Did you listen to the news?" Liv ask.

"Nope, this is our last day and I plan to enjoy the whole day…

with you… We're going riding… the horses will be ready at 10a.m.,

ole Bo regard Sykes, can wait."

She turns in his arms, and asks "Can we take a serious minute?'

"Yes… anytime… what's wrong?' Fitz asks.

"Since I was taken… I have had nightmares."

Fitz answers, "Yes I have seen them…I'm here for you anytime

you need me. I thought you would tell me when you were ready."

"There were two, I never saw faces. They came in the

night probably thought I was sleeping. … I heard them talk, one was a

woman who gave the orders. One reason I'm still alive I suppose." Liv

paused, and then continued "From time to time I see one face following me."

"How do you know? ... You never saw a face."

MORE

4

GRANT to GRANT

Liv answers,"When I was rescued,I snatched a gun

shot one man in his knee, the one following me has a limp."

Fitz agreed,"You will be taken care of, I'll see to

that, I'm not losing you again." I'll do anything necessary."

"I was all alone, that's so scary." Liv answered.

Fitz hugs her tightly, saying "You are not alone…

and will not be anymore… I'm here for you any and all the time.

You just try to get rid of me."

10a.m. They rode magnificent Palominos along the lane to

the main path.

Liv laughing, "I'll race you to the point."

"You're on …"Fitz answered.

They galloped along the trail to the bay road.

BOYD PERRY, handsome careful dresser. Prides himself for

his well groomed beard and mustache, stood in a dark alley

quietly, his cold blue eyes watching two men as they exchanged

a briefcase and small package. Then walked hurriedly away in

opposite directions.

BOYD… Dials his cell phone: INTERCUT TELEPHONE

CONVERSATION:

MORE

5

GRANT to GRANT

Boyd says quietly, "The exchange has been made.

… Do you want me to follow the case?"

"Yes …the case. … I have eyes on the other one."

a voice answered. GRANT to GRANT

Boyd breaks the connection, looks around then follows the

man and case briskly into a busy sidewalk.

Three men met in a comfortable library, in an upscale townhouse

Boyd said,"It has been delivered."

THURMAN ALLAN, answered, "That's a load off my

mind … Now we can carry out the other bit of business." Thurman is

a tall man with a regal way of carrying himself. His dark eyes seem

to look right through a person and know what one is thinking. That

look was assumed throughout his years as a lawman.

MORTEMER HOGG, A short rotund man, his

expensive suits always appear rumpled. His pale watery blue, puppy dog

eyes, never quite looked anyone in the face. His family was in small

banking. Mort was always concerned about money and the

balance, he wiped sweat from his face.

"That was a lot of money… we should have bid for

less." Mortimer said.

MORE

6

GRANT to GRANT

Boyd, answered, sharply, "Mort… you always look

at the low line. That money will be a wind fall of cash… I told you that…

have I 'ever'… steered us wrong?!

MORTEMER his voice cracked, said "No… we're rich

because of you and our working together."

THURMAN spoke, saying, "Boyd… Mort has been

like this ever since high school. …Do you expect him to change at this?

late day? … All we need to know… are we in?"

Boyd and Mort nods

GRANT and ASSICIATES MEETING ROOM.

FITZ stands before the group, saying." Liv is

still being followed, by a man who limps. At times it's a woman.

There might be more, but we have tapes of the two taking

pictures."

QUINN asks, "Have you been approached?"

LIV, shakes her head, answered,"I just know

they're there. … The face I see most, I'm having an artist do a

drawing of the face as I remember it."

Fitz says, "LIV is most important … can you

add to your work load? I know you are getting more work."

The whole group answers affirmatively.

MORE

7

GRANT to GRANT

ABBY says, "We are here for you Liv, without question

… I must add Bo regard Singleton Sykes has been in touch, along with a

load of Senators, and other Representatives, ratings are plummeting

like rain in a storm."

HUCK says,"It seems the Secret Service, the C.I.A.,

and other bureau' are weak and Representatives are afraid for their

life. Fear of those agencies."

QUINN giggled, mimic said, "Yeah… do they like me or

not? … I was always good to mine… I heard one Senator ask?

… If they didn't take good care of the President what about me?

It's not funny but in a way they brought it on themselves … always

negative, because they didn't like someone… really doesn't pay in

the end. Let them deal with it. They did it for big bucks."

The door opens, and CYRUS BEEN with ELLA LOUISE

his eight year old daughter enter.

ELLA LOUISE, SAYS "Pap paw wanted to come

because he has something for you. … Didn't you Pap paw?"

CYRUS, answered, "Yes dear … you give it to them."

Ella takes the large envelop out of her bag and give it to Huck.

ELLA LOUISE, adds, "We can't stay long… Pap Paw has

been sick and needs his medications … I take care of him, don't I Pap Paw?"

She helped him to stand.

MORE

8

GRANT to GRANT

CYRUS smiles, answered, "Yes dear… You take good care

of me." and looks lovingly at his daughter. Turns back to the table, saying,

"There are things in there you will find helpful."

ELLA interrupts,"We have to go Pap Paw, you have to

rest." She looks around the table, and said,"I'm the only one to take care

of Pap Paw."

Everyone had watched the eight year old with awe as

they left the room.

Cyrus rested his hand on her small shoulder.

When CY and Ella had gone Grant and Associates sat in pleasant silence.

EXT: A WOMAN WATCH AS Cyrus and Ella leave Grant and Associates.

She dials the cell phone, someone answers.

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

WOMAN, said."Cyrus Been just visited the Associates."

MANS VOICE, answered, "We need to know what they

talked about. … I need that information don't let me down."

INT: Grant and Associates Hucks phone sounds.

HUCK, answers, "Yes …?"

A voice said."Cyrus was being watched… a woman across

the street. I'm on top of it we'll know who she is and where she goes,

not to mention who she's working for." The connection was broken.

9

GRANT to GRANT

INT: TELEVISION STUDIO

NEWSCASTER, reads from script, "More leaflets

have appeared in six more states. Labeled CITIZENS FOR TRUTH IN

GOVERNMENT. Take the wealthy out of the mix. Our

Representatives are in the pockets of the RICH. VOTERS show your

voices. VOTE … The bombing will emboldened the voters. … They

tell of the, News Media, the courts, Police running rampart over

Minorities, murdering American citizens.

HUCK, speaks to Fitz, saying,"Our Protection

is working Mr. President. Cyrus Been was watched as he left the

Associates Offices. Everybody is on high alert, sir."

FITZ, answered, "Good man, keep up the good

work. … I can't lose Liv again. I have some vets to add to our

roles as soon as they are checked out."

INT: Grant bedroom night

FITZ turns to Liv and said,"I have a few things

to go over with you tonight. … It will not wait."

LIV answered,"I have something to tell you, too.

You first, does it have something to do with the whispered conference

between you and Huck?"

"Yes it has everything to do with that little talk." Fitz said.

10

GRANT to GRANT

Liv crosses the room and sat snuggled close to Fitz.

"Okay, I'm ready, shoot, not literally."

FITZ thought a second then said, "That too."

She saw he was deadly serious. Saying,"What?"

FITZ answered, "Huck and I have arranged a

'Protection Network'. … Thunder Bay is a no fly zone. … For the safety

of the people living there and most importantly, …You, my sweet baby

are covered."

FITZ pause then continued. "Cy and Ella were

watched today. One of our men is following her now. Huck should

have a report by morning." He paused kissed her softly on the lips

then said, "Now your news. …I needed that kiss, it's been a while.""

She looks at him, momentarily playfully, saying,

"My news is, sometime in the last months, you sneaked up on me

and got me pregnant. What do you have to say about that?"

He answered just as playfully, "Yes and I will

do it again,... when the time comes, what do think about that?"

"Liv, I'll be watching you, you sneaky Pete."

FITZ said happily, "YES… my sweet baby is

(SINGS) is having a baby. I knew I could do it …when?"

LIV answered,"Give or take five to six months."

They settled back comfortable, his hand on Liv's abdomen.

11

GRANT to GRANT

INT: Morning Grant bedroom.

FITZ can't keep his hands off Liv, says,"We're

having a party."

LIV, asks,"Where?"

FITZ, "Where else THUNDER BAY LODGE' …Just a

few people. … We can do a little dinner then some dancing,

entertainment, … and anything I can think of in the planning."

LIV, asked,"Are you sure we'll have the time?"

"We'll make the time. (FITZ LOOKS AT LIV) asks,

"Why aren't you bigger?!"

LIV taken aback, "Fitz, 'really', bigger … this isn't

a hot house, … it takes time sweetheart, … give it time. I promise

you'll be happy with the product. … I guarantee."

FITZ changed the subject, said, "I had a call

from Huck, he is bringing the woman and others for nine o'clock

this morning."

INT: Associates conference room, all are there.

Huck stood, saying. "I brought ANDREA GOMEZ

ALEXANDER. She followed Cyrus here yesterday … I have a packet

here that will explain everything in detail. Right? I will give you a brief

summary. … This concerns Harrison; he found some rather nasty stuff,

he was compiling a folder of the crap he discovered."

12

GRANT to GRANT

ANDREA, stood, said, "I followed CYRUS because

I didn't know where to turn. … as you can see I'm of mixed race. In that

Packet, you will find my origin. The man who started me, and other

Crimes, is in there. He came to Chile a number of times, I have done

my, homework and everything is validated. Huck can check all in there

you will have the proof you will need."

HUCK, said,"We will check everything. … Do you

have a safe place to live while we check?"

"Just the friends I have made since I've been in

this country." Andrea answers.

HUCK, said, "I have a place for you and a

companion of your choice, to stay with and keep you safe, until we

can gather all the information we will need to help you."

Andrea prepared to go, saying."I thank

you so much. … I feel much better today."

She leaves the room.

QUINN said, "This is the worst stuff,

I've never seen such cruelty in my life."

ABBY, saying, "This … I can't call him human.

… This piece of crud, which … lives and breath in our midst." … Should not

be on earth with decent human beings."

13

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, broke the silence, saying, "And on a lighter

development."

Everyone turned to listen...

FITZ continued, "We are, the wife and I are pregnant.

… Since I did most of the work, It is my duty to tell everybody

and buy the cigars. … In the mean time we are having a party. You all

clear your calendars thirty days from now, THUNDER BAY LODGE.

… Be there, that night will be off the charts."

ABBY, said,"This calls for a drink." She runs out

of the room and soon returned with drinks, glasses and grape juice

Abby, (continued), turned to LIV, and ask. "Do

you prefer white or dark grape juice?"

After a good laugh they toasted the couple.

All raise their glasses and all said, "A toast to

the parents of a new baby.! … And, now sadly back to work."

They all turned back to the task at hand.

CYRUS sat in the garden, and watched the tutor

and ELLA his daughter with pride, whispered, "Thanks to you James…

I want be a lonely old man."

CY settled back to enjoy the scene before him,

saying softly, "I could even have grand children, … sky's the limit … to

hell, … with speculation. We can do this James."

14

GRANT to GRANT

QUINN DIALS THE CELL PHONE:

Fitz answered,"Yes Quinn?"

INTERCUT TELEPNONE CONVERSATION:

QUINN said, "You'd better get in here, we

have, five, very scared Senators, and an assortment of Government

People, here, now, please. … Bo regard Sykes committed suicide

last, night,… could not take the pressure."

FITZ, says, "Give us ten, minutes … give them

spiked coffee."

Broke connection.

LIV asked, "Who are you getting drunk this

early, in the day?"

"FITZ answered, "Quinn said we have five

very, scared Government people even a Senator or two, there

this early."

LIV, added,"And … what else?"

"Bo regard Sykes committed suicide last

night, couldn't take the heat." FITZ answered… Then said,

"Come here woman I need my kiss of the day. It has to last

the, whole day"

LIV laughed, saying, "If you weren't

a, good kisser we would have to bargain."

He enfolds her in his arms and kisses her thoroughly.

15

GRANT to GRANT

LIV and FITZ enter the elevator.

LIV said, "You make me dizzy when you do that."

FITZ, ask, "What, kiss you? ... I will have to do it

again … maybe I didn't do it right."

He reached for her just as the elevator door opens to the clamor of voices.

Fitz and Liv entered.

The noise stopped momentarily.

FITZ said, "Good morning gentlemen, lady. …

What can we do for you this morning?"

"Mr. President, Senator Josh Hall, here. We need your help,

we're not safe anymore. The Secret Service has not much or no training.

Hiring of criminals! … What are they doing over there? …Don't they do?

thorough screening anymore?!"

Everyone started to talk at the same time.

"Rexford Calumet, here, Bo regard committed

suicide last night, …have you seen the news?"

Fitz, answered, "No I have not seen the news today.

… Could we look at it now, someone get the news cast."

Quinn used the remote to dial the newscast.

NEWSCASTER: IN TELEVISION STUDIO… DAY. …"Senator

Bo regard Sykes committed suicide this morning. It was proven he voted

Against, Civil Rights, it was proven he was the father of a mixed race child.

MORE

16

GRANT to GRANT

She was fifty years old. D.N.A., showed her ninety nine percent plus, positive.

Overwhelmingly positive …He was her father, for GODS sake...!

AVERY ECKSTINE, here sir, added angrily, "He also denied

her and her children not to mention his, own, grand children."

FITZ interrupted, saying, "Everyone settle down, Quinn

please turn the news off. … Now each gentlemen you will go with an

Associate and give them, what you need, we will sort them out for you and

tell you if we can be of help for you."

They all separated with an Associate.

INT: OFICE OF Thurman Allan, speaks into intercommunication system,

saying, "Boyd? … Mortimer? … Are you there? and alone?

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

"Yes Boyd, here."

"Yes … Mortimer, here and alone as requested."

Thurman, said "Our project that we spoke of is coming to

completion. … We will be richer than ever before. Our Congressman has

set it all up, we will take only small amounts each, monthly checks directly

from, the federal government."

BOYD, said, "The tax payer will be financing it all. …

Thank GOD for dumb voters and greedy, Politicians, we can laugh out loud

for them all, bless their stupid little hearts !"

17

GRANT to GRANT

Mortimer, said, "I have to go and make room for this

wind fall. …Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Both Boyd and Thurman answered, "Yes."

Connection was broken.

INT: Grant bedroom, Fitz stands behind Liv his hands touch her abdomen.

FITZ, sings, "My baby is having a baby, our baby."

LIV, said, "Fitz, you did it to me again…"

FITZ, answered, "Not a bad idea. Yes I did it and I

loved it." He kisses her neck, whispering, "I can't get enough of you."

LIV, turned in his arms, said. "You silver tongued devil,

not that …"

FITZ stopped her, saying, "You talk too much." And kissed her

into silence and LIV cooperated thoroughly, when they came up for air.

Fitz continued, "Wow… That's what I'm talking, about!" hugged each other.

LIV, ask, "Can we take one minute to revel in us together,

at last. I never thought it would be this way."(She, looks at Fitz) says softly,

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant with all my being, I love you till death,

and I know that want be soon. Our love will last through the ages, and

everything, in between. I've got you covered."

FITZ: saying,"Genius' think alike. … You take all

the minutes you want we have all you will, need, she loves me!"

They settle down his hands on her belly.

18

GRANT to GRANT

INT: and EXT: THUNDER BAY day:

The party plans are on time, the Lodge is decorated, food is ordered,

Chefs are engaged, suites for those who stay are in order, the grounds

are carefully manicured to perfection, the weather is behaving, all is

well as the party date approach…

INT: ASSOCIATES COMFERENCE ROOM:

Fitz, speaks to Huck gave him a list.

FITZ, says," Huck I need these people at the Gala.

… Do anything necessary to get them there. especially BOYD PERRY."

HUCK asked. "Is there a special reason?"

FITZ, answered, "It involves Andrea, you know the

reason, … just get them there by any means necessary."

Huck, answered, "I'll have them there come hell

or high water."

Fitz, laughed, "Huck … Not that way, just short

of killing any."

"Okay, the other way is more fun." Husk said with a

crooked smile.

Liv enters, saying, "… Are you fellows about finished?

I need a minute."

FITZ says, "No dear, we're done for, now, thanks Huck."

MORE

19

GRANT to GRANT

LIV cross the room to Fitz and leaned against his chair. He

circled her waist with one arm.

FITZ looked at her, spoke softly,"What can I do for you

Sweetheart?" … Are you alright?"... then pulled her on his lap.

She nestled her face on his chest.

LIV, answered softly, "I'm fine I have to see you from time to

time, … make sure you are still here … silly… I know but I need you near for a

little, while longer."

FITZ, smiled, whispered, "Remember me I'm here for life … you

can't, get rid of me for at least seventy five years, …you have me for life,…how

does that sound?"

LIV, laugh said softly,"That's what I'm talking about, I need to

hear it… one more minute then I'm gone until the next time."

FITZ, answered, "Any time …I'm here to please, my sweet baby."

… Fitz cradled Liv in his arms, she closed her eyes.

INT: TELEVISION STUDIO… DAY:

Newscaster behind his desk.

NEWSCASTER, read from prepared script, saying, "In the news

today. Billionaire, BOYD PERRY was honored, by the Governor... for his …

Philanthropic help throughout Africa. … He has built Orphanages in

MORE

20

GRANT to GRANT

the most poverty stricken areas, for schools, hundreds of computers to

bring those parts of the country into the twentieth century given by

fellow companies. … Mr. Perry enlisted help from various businesses. …Food,

clean water and clothing outlets for, help in African villages. … We have

a tape of the ceremony when he receive the honor."

INT: GRANT LIVING ROOM VOICES ARE RAISED.

They sat face to face on the couch.

LIV, yells, "I am going to work as soon as the

baby is born, … I have always worked Fitz! … What will I do, but

go crazy sitting around. … I can't cook!"

FITZ, shouted answer, "No! …You are not going

to work Olivia! … Beside I didn't marry you for your cooking, I

cannot live on popcorn and wine either!"

Liv stops, looks at Fitz, laughing, kissed him playfully

on the lips, saying, "Truss…?" She moves seductively closer on the

couch to him, asking softly "Truss?"

FITZ, answered, "Well if you put it that way. ...

Okay … truss … I don't know why you want let this go, but truss.

You're safe I'll hire cooks."

Liv kisses his face over and over.

21

GRANT to GRANT

INT: OFFICE OF Thurman Allan … EVENING

Three old friends sat having a drink.

Boyd Perry, saying."I am getting an honor for my good

deeds in Africa."

THURMAN, laughed, said, "If they only knew how and

where that money came from, twenty billion dollar, impossible to even imagine."

BOYD, joked, "You could always tell them, and we all

would be lynched."

MORTEMER, said, "Don't say that, even in jest." He

wiped sweat from his face, and gasped for air, his respirations were more

labored as he grows older.

BOYD, said, "Who would have ever thought we three

poor boys from Arkansas would be this wealthy. …Twenty billions." …he smiled,

then added,"What the hell we did it over the years, and it's all ours we earned

it every penny."

THURMAN, ask, "Where are we going for dinner? Mort

don't say Pizza, that's what got you in the shape you're in. "

BOYD, added, "… And you can't breathe now, listen to

yourself huffing and puffing and sweating. WE have told you to stop eating

that stuff."

THURMAN, said, "I'm in the mood for sea food, and a

nice dessert, How about that Mort?"

MORE

22

GRANT to GRANT

MORTEMER, answered, "Sounds alright, who is paying?"

BOYD, said "You cheap son of a bitch… a billionaire and

you are still stingy, pinching pennies, Arkansas all over."

THERMAN, said, "You guys, let's get the hell out of here,

I'm hungry."

They shrugged into their coats, and left the office.

Thirty days arrived, along with the guest, and entertainment.

Thunder Bay was alive with the hustle and bustle, several chefs,

made their specialty dishes, the aroma was intoxicating.

The orchestra and singers tuned their separate instruments.

Music and the singers made you anticipate how the evening

would turn out.

INT: LODGE DINING ROOM …NIGHT

Guests are there, dinner is served, quiet hum of conversation, and the

clicking of utensils.

ANNOUNCER, take the podium saying, "Ladies and

Gentlemen, welcome to the fabulous THUNDER BAY LODGE. … are

you ready for this evening?"

The room was filled with jovial agreement.

ANNOUNCER, answered, "Let's get it on. …Here is CAROL

MORE

23

GRANT to GRANT

FINE, our singer, and folks she is fine in more ways than one, Miss Carol Fine.!

The shapely, extremely beautiful singer. "Hit it boys,"

Sang to the music, gyrating to the rhythm.

Dinner over, guests take to the dance floor to the songs of the

past and present.

ANNOUNCER, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen "We are here

tonight with a bit more pleasure…. To honor Mr. BOYD PERRY, for his

Philanthropic help in Africa. …He has built schools, orphanages, enlisted

friends to help with food and clothing, It is my pleasure to ask Mr. Perry

to the podium, for a few words." … Mr. Boyd Perry, ladies and gentlemen!"

Boyd comes to the stage, with lots of applause from the on lookers, and

says, "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for this great honor,"

A voice from the audience, yelled. "Liar, that man is a liar!

The audience was silent in awe of the woman who ran to

the stage, "… this man is a liar, deceitful, greedy murderer. … he killed my

mother, after looting villages in my country." He's a womanizer, who kept my

As you can see I'm of mixed race."

Boyd was struck silent because of her words.

ANDREA, continued, "He kept my mother, I guess he liked

her." Ten years, then killed her, when the saw me watching, the shot me in the back

when I turned to run… This ladies and gentlemen is my DNA, shows I am his

biological daughter." … Daddy … this packet is yours, I made copies."

MORE

24

GRANT to GRANT

Two burley security guards rush in to take her our still screaming,

"He's a liar, deceitful, greedy, murderer!' as the guards dragged her out.

Announcer nervously spoke into the microphone, saying,

"Now that, that bit of drama is over… It is time for LIV and Fitzgerald Grants

dance of the evening, Miss Fine will sing their signature song.

The singer takes the mike, singing"AT Laaassst my love

has come along …"

Fitz and Liv came to the dance floor to start. Takes her

in his arms, they dance around the floor and other guest joined in.

Evening over.

HUCK, saying to Fitz, "We have located the man that

followed, Liv, we have eyes on him, the woman has not appeared yet. …

Quinn found she is this guy's twin sister, probably the reason she was the boss."

FITZ, ask, "When can we talk to them?"

HUCK, answered, "We will have one or both in the

office in two days, or die trying."

FITZ, said, "Okay… we'll be there. … Now I'll get my bride

home she is tired. Too much excitement."

INT: LIMOSINE … DAY

LIV, said happily, "Fitz this was the best party I have

MORE

25

GRANT to GRANT

ever attended, you my darling made it happen."

He seemed to have to touch her or just be near, held her hand.

Fitz, said,"We are going to meet the man that has been

following you, Huck has eyes on him…. Quinn found the woman is his

twin sister, and probably the boss."

LIV, answered, "You know, I think there is more,

ANDREW was taking orders from someone, do you suppose the

Chairwoman of the GOP National Committee could be involved, somehow?"

ASSOCIATES OFFICES CONFERENCE ROOM… ALL ARE ASSEMBLED… DAY

Huck and Quinn ENTERED.

Huck, said, "We have him, LESTER SANDS outside, and

LINDA his sister is being followed now … no worry we'll have her by morning."

QUINN, added, CHESTER is outside, you want him here?"

Fitz nods.

HUCK raised his voice, says, "Bring him in Chester."

LESTER is shoved into the room by a little man, a midget,

to every one's surprise.

CHESTER, asked. "Here okay?"

Fitz having recovered nods.

LESTER, spoke, "I don't have to take shoving around by

this little so called man."

MORE

26

GRANT to GRANT

Chester spoke in a surprisingly deep voice. Saying, "Lester here was one of the

The vice President was the go between.

No one ever saw Lester's, sister. …

LESTER, says angrily, "I'm a white man and don't have

to take this shit from a Dwarf!"

CHESTER, said, "The correct term is Midget, but I opt for

man. I'm a man just as you are, a little shorter but a man in the end."

Lester, shouts, "I want take this from that piece of shit!

I'll shoot his ass off."

CHESTER, says deadly calm, "Would you care to try?" His

dark eyes icy cold.

Lester raised his arm angrily to aim.

Chester swiftly fires twice one in Lester's out stretched

arm and the other in Lester's lower abdomen.

The Associates didn't have time to move, looked at

Chester with an air of respectable awe, Fitz shielded Liv.

Chester, ask. "Junior how many times have I told you

sleeve guns are still around?'…He twirls his gun on his trigger finger then

settled it back into the holster. Commenting, "I like to show off. ...He's okay

MORE

27

GRANT to GRANT

now he has another limb out of commission, oh well some never learn."

"We will take care of him," Huck said.

Chester and Junior prepare to leave.

Fitz said"Before you leave HUCK and QUINN has

a proposition for you at our village in THUNDER BAY MAINE."

It could be to both our benefit. Stick around a while, while, we take care of

this business."

INT: TELEVISION STUDIO …NIGHT

News Hour.

"This is the CAITLAND CARVER NEWS, "We have with us

tonight ANDREA GOMEZ ALEXANDER. … Good evening Mrs. Alexander,

may I call you Andrea?"

Andrea nods.

Caitlyn says, "Let's get right to it, you wanted us to

allow you to tell your story about your father, before asking questions.

You have your request, the floor is all yours."

ANDREA, answered,"Yes I thank you for that…. Boyd

was my sperm donor, never a father." …He was a mercenary in his young years,

he looted, villages killing the people who lived there. ...Boyd bought

Congressmen, judges, even a Supreme Court JUSTICE. The Congressman

MORE

28

GRANT to GRANT

and several others stole money from your federal government, off the top."

Caitlyn, said,"I must stop you there. …How was that

done? One can't just go to the Government ATM and just request money."

ANDREA answered. "It's a bit more sophisticated than

that and simple. ...The Congressman and his helpers, didn't take much all

at once, but from each government budget tiny bits on a monthly basis, not

enough to notice a few pennies taken, over years it amount up to billions."

ANDREA, answered by saying, "There were three

old poor boys from Arkansas." …

CAITLYN, saying, "What a plan. … This has been

a most informative segment." We have to stop for a break. Gotta, pay our bills."

She finished by shaking Andreas hand.

INT: FITZ' OFFICE …AFTERNOON

Chester, his son, Liv, Huck, Abby and Quinn were there.

FITZ, spoke saying, "Chester we have discussed

this and feel you and your people would be an asset to our organization.

If you approve, we will hire the ones you recommend. There is a

Village at THUNDER BAY, all the clean living you can stand."

MORE

29

GRANT to GRANT

LIV, added,"We will arrange for you to live at

THUNDER BAY in the village." You will have jobs, Huck and Quinn will

explain everything to you, and whomever you want to know, what our

purpose is there."

INT: GRANT BEDROOM …NIGHT

Liv is applying lotion to her hands and arms.

LIV, saying, "I googled for information on Water Births

last week."

FITZ, ask. "Water Births, what is that?"

LIV, answered, "It's where the mother gives birth in the

bath tub or a large enough vessel for delivery."

FITZ says. "Olivia… you are going to drown my children …

what will they think of next?"

LIV, answered, "I ran it by Doctor Thomas today … she

said, disgusting. …So she agrees with you on that, after she explained it to

me, I agreed, it would be disgusting."

FITZ said, "It goes to show you can't do everything you

find on line, why is it disgusting?"

LIV, laughed, "All that blood … in the water with the baby."

MORE

30

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, answered, "Sweetheart stay off line." … How was

your check up?"

LIV replied. "Last check up we thought we saw twins,

today the doctor said she is positive she saw the shadow of a third baby,

…you go with me next time. …I have your copy of the sonogram for today.

Tell me what you think?"

Fitz, took the copy, looked at it under the light, then

Said, "It's clear to me there is a shadow in the background. … does this mean

we're having triplets?"

LIV, answered, "I think so, I only hope there are no more

hiding in there, three are getting heavy."

FITZ said. "I'll be with you all the …"

LIV, saying, "I hope so, you started this, I was minding

my own business, you sneaked up on me one night and you did this to me.

She continued laughing, saying "I enjoyed every bit, especially you, my

darling Fitz."

She kissed his face, he enjoyed it all.

INT: associates office …day

All are gathered. Liv invited a woman into the room.

LIV, said, "This is Mrs. RUTH GORDON, I have her

packet here, I want Mrs. Gordon to tell you what happened."

MORE

31

GRANT to GRANT

RUTH, stood and said, "Last week my son had a study

session with a fellow student." The meeting never took place, his friend

was taken to the hospital for surgery." … CARLETON, had to run for the

elevator." He lost his notebook. Later a woman was murdered in that

building … my son lost the note pad in front of the murdered woman's door.

Six policemen came, one found the pad. … In the middle of the night they

arrested Carleton, and charged him with murder."

FITZ, asked, "How can we help you, Mrs. Gordon?"

RUTH, answered, "I was given this packet by an

unknown person." I found it in my locker today. I need to show you my son

in school, one that evening before being arrested, and college photos." …The

last one is how he was brought to court. "The photo, in jail his lip was split,

face swollen, abdomen with cuts and scratches, (Ruth spread the pictures

out in order), saying, "Look what the cops did to my son, to get a fake

confession."

The Associates look on with horror.

LIV, ask, "How did you get this information?"

RUTH, replied, "Some kind soul put it in my locker at

work." (tears flowed down her cheeks), she continued, "Just look what

the six cops did to my son!"

MORE

32

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, said, "We will look into this, ABBY I want

everybody on it, from beginning to the end." …Get Chester here as soon

as possible." … Abby, look into the legal aspects this is your case, get the help

of David if possible." … Listen folks I want every little detail tied up, before

going to court, okay guys we have work to do. Have a doctor look at

Carleton, right away."

Liv walked Ruth out.

Fitz and LIV, wait for Chester.

Chester and Junior, entered,"How can we help you sir?"

FITZ asked. "Did you get settled?"

Chester, replied "You sir, thanks for asking. … How

can we help you, sir?"

FITZ, said, "Did Huck, bring you up to speed?"

"Yes. … "Chester replied, "…it was one of my people

that left Ruth the packet, a nice hard working woman. … I know

Carleton he's a good young man. … Like his mom, follows the rules."

FITZ, said, "You and all the Associates will work

on this, this kind of brutality must stop."

CHESTER, said, "I have my people in strategic

places, we have done our home work, we're on it completely, and I'll

keep you updated… sir." he and Junior leave the room.

MORE

33

GRANT to GRANT

INT: LIVS OFFICE … DAY

Fitz entered quietly, and stood looking down at his wife as she slept,

curled comfortably in the pillows."

FITZ caressed her gently:

Just as Andrea arrived.

Fitz greeted her.

FITZ, "Good morning, have a seat."

LIV, came in with her pillows still sleepy, asked, "Mind if I

sit in,"

ANDRREA, said, "No, not at all. … How much time do you

have left?"

LIV, answered, "Three weeks … I'm having a C section."

FITZ, took LIVs pillows and arranged them on the couch then helped Liv to

lie down. He asked, "Are you alright, comfortable?"

She nods, saying, "Thanks, dear."

FITZ, turned to Andrea, saying, "I ask

you here to bring you up to date." We had to negotiate with the Treasury

Department, on your behalf." …I'm getting ahead of myself. Your father…"

Andrea stopped him and said, "Not my father, he was

just my sperm donor."

FITZ, continued, "Okay … sperm donor, or biological

Father, was the leader of the three boys that left Arkansas. … Boyd went

MORE

34

GRANT to GRANT

first, became a mercenary, in South America. He and his crew looted,

raped, and killed many people in the villages of Chile."

FITZ, paused momentarily, "When he returned

he had a plan to make them lots of money. … Thurman Allan and Mortimer

Hogg, were followers. Old Mort's family had a small bank in that little town

in Arkansas that is how the three of them sent their money off shore to

various, financial institutions." … Mort now is in the nut house counting

imaginary, money."

ANDREA said. "This is getting involved."

FITZ, chuckled, saying,"This is only half of it,

they racked in over the years twenty billion dollars each give or take a

million or two." We negotiated with the Treasury

Department, they took eighteen billion dollars from each. You are Boyd's

only child and two billion is yours."

ANDREA, said,"I don't want that dirty money."

FITZ, stopped her, "Think of how that money,

dirty or not it will help the poor and the needy. … Thurman and Mortimer's

will go to their charitable endeavors' … the Hogg bank is in ruin, because of

their help in hiding the money for years." Mortimer's parents are devastated."

ANDREA, said, "I bleed for them, I have reconsidered,

…and you are right, that money will do a lot of good. I'll take it. … I hate to

cut this short, but my plane leaves in two hours. You have papers for me?"

She signed the documents and left hurriedly.

35

GRANT to GRANT

INT: ABBY'S OFFICE…DAY

Abby, Huck, and Quinn went over numerous folders, papers were

scattered on the table.

Chester and Junior entered loaded with boxes.

QUINN, observed, "Chester you and Junior are loaded."

CHESTER, answered, "This a lot, of what you need for your

law suit."

for you to check."

ABBY, as she looked at papers, said, "How did you find

all this?"

CHESTER, answered "They had a computer Geek squad, that

was top notch."

better." He turned to go, saying, "Well, … gotta go, … work to do,… come on Junior."

as they left the room.

Fitz and Liv entered, he said,"I see you are all working. … I'm taking

Liv to THUNDER BAY, to make sure everything is ready."

LIV, agreed."I am ready now, I'm tired. …See you in three weeks."

Quinn, says, "I know you'll be alright."

LIV, said, "Thank … heavens, I need a rest. … I look forward to sleeping

on my stomach again." … I want a bath in my new bath tub 'again'."

FITZ, laughed saying, "I can attest to that."

They leave the office, Fitz' hand at Livs back for support.

36

GRANT to GRANT

INT: Limousine … day

Liv, SAID, "Oh, my, Fitz I think my water just broke,"

'water drained from the car seat to the floor'

FITZ, Yelled, "JOHN, call the doctor, quick, man the

babies are coming."

JOHN, said, "Yes sir, I dialed I'm waiting for the doctor to

come to the phone, his nurse went for him. …I told her what the problem is. …

Mr. Grant you will help your wife if you be as calm as possible. I have four, I

know after four of my own… I'll keep the phone open."

They neared the gates of Thunder Bay.

LIV continued, "I'm early, that's not good.

Sweetheart, call the doctor." The first cramp hit, she yelled, "Oh Fitz, we'd

better hurry, something's wrong!" As another really true pain struck, Liv

was bent over with agony.

LIV whispered, "Hurry," and passed out in Fitz' arms…

FITZ, shouted, "John give this damn car the gas, Liv has

fainted, go directly to the dispensary! Hurry! damn it. …Liv! … baby, oh God."

when he saw the stream of blood. The car came to a screeching halt before

the dispensary." Fitz grabbed Livs limp body and carried her bodily into the

surgery suite, which was set up and fully equipped. Fitz gently placed her limp

body on the surgical table.

MORE

37

GRANT to GRANT

DR. ANN KELLY, followed Fitz inside, she went to work, as the other doctors

rushed in.

DR, David MARENO, said, after his examination,

"We're good, the babies are all okay, we got this … FITZ, get changed,

you have work to do while we take care of Liv, okay folks we have a

C section to perform."

Fitz, relieved, went to the dressing room. To shed his water, blood

soaked clothes.

DR. JULIE WONG observed all stages of the procedures.

Fitz returned as the first surgical incision was done, then took his place

beside Liv, near the nurse anesthetist, JOAN GARLAND.

HOURS later.

Liv awoke whispering, "Our, babies, how are our

babies? are they alright, … I had to leave you in the car."

FITZ, answered, "They are fine, I am the

total wreck, while you slumbered in you drug fill sleep. I need a

rest now."

LIV, laughed sleepily, pushed the covers

back, saying,"Crawl in, we'll rest together."

FITZ, said, "I'll sit here, there's a folding bed on the way. You sleep

I'll rest when that comes."

Fitz kissed Liv as she fell asleep, curled up in the pillows.

3 8

GRANT to GRANT

INT CAR: CHESTER DIALS A NUMBER …. DAY

ABBY, answered, saying, "Hello, Chester, do you have more

information for me."

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

CHESTER, answered, "Yes, I'll send it by messenger. …I hear

the trial has been postponed until after the first of the year."

ABBY, said, "That's gives us more time to gather information

on the cops, I want to know everything about them, CARLETON needs

satisfaction and so does his mother. We are working toward that end, with your

help."

CHESTER, said, "I checked you out and find you are worth-

while organization."

ABBY answered, "I'm glad you and your group will be

joining us here at GRANT and ASSOCIATES." Thanks for your information,

it's invaluable, keep it coming."

CHESTER, said, "You can bank on it."

The connection was broken.

INT: THUNDER BAY MANOR… DAY

Liv and Fitz, sat with the babies, said,

"You notice anything about the kids eyes…"

39

GRANT to GRANT

Liv sat up, grabs her abdomen in pain.

LIV, answered, anxious, "No, what's wrong with

my babies' eyes?"

FITZ, concern for Liv, said, "Darling are you in pain? …

I shouldn't have made you laugh, I didn't think about your surgery,

… I'm sorry baby."Fitz held her.

LIV, ask, "Fitz, what's wrong with the babies eyes?"

Fitz answered, "Actually nothing is wrong. … One has my

color eyes, one brown, and my baby girl has hazel eyes. … I thought it unusual."

Liv was quiet momentarily, then burst out laughing, forgetting

her incision too. She said, "Oooo ouch damn! it hurts like crazy,

that hurts, but it is funny."

She lay back carefully on the bed holding her abdomen.

INT: BEDROOM AT THUNDER BAY MANOR… DAY

The sun through the bedroom window was bright and warm. Liv sat on the

lounge watching her babies with their nurses.

Fitz enters, kissed Liv.

Fitz said, "You did good and I'm pleased with the product."

MORE

40

GRANT to GRANT

Their eyes fascinate me; do you think we could do that again?"

LIV turned to stare at him several seconds, saying,

"Fitz, really."

He answered, smiling, "Just asking, and curious."

LIV, said, "You know what curiosity did to the cat?"

FITZ, replied, "Yes, satisfaction brought him back,

… there is always another chance. … I'm glad we have, double everything."

Fitz sat beside Liv on the lounge; she turned to rest on his chest.

"This … baby is satisfaction." Fitz said.

The babies slept, under the watchful eyes of the nurses.

INT: Dining room …lunch

Fitz, and Liv, greeted their medical crew.

Gifts are placed at each seat.

FITZ, said, "Liv and I would like you to autograph the

books for our children, In memory of their birth, our personal

Physician, Dr. Ann Kelly, Dr. David Moreno, of mixed race,

Multiple birth specialist, Dr. Julie Wong, a specialist in her field, of

Plastic Surgery.

Nurses: June Gomez, nurse anesthetist, Betty Palomore,

Assisted, Dr. Moreno, Jackie Watson multiple birth nurse

specialist. All signed with a comment.

Luncheon is served.

41

GRANT to GRANT

INT: Conference room …Day

Fitz and Liv, entered with a stroller and two boys, Fitz had a carryall with

his baby girl sleeping, close to his chest.

FITZ, smiled, said, "Here we are six week later.

Completely domesticated, and loving every minute."

There were ooooo and ahhhhh from the friends gathered there.

CHESTER, arrived and joined them, saying,

"Mr. Grant, I never said, but my wife is a midwife, delivers all or most

of the children in our colony."

FITZ nods and smiled.

CHESTER, continued, "I have something to run by you."

FITZ, answered, "Okay, tell us."

CHESTER, saying, "I have someone I need to hire, but

he is a mute, invaluable when it comes to undercover work, he reads lips. …

Since the cochlea implant he has twenty five percent hearing in one ear.

… I want to know if I can bring him on board."

Fitz answered,"I told you if you want someone and trust

them, you have the last word, I would hire him. Where do we stand on the

Carleton, case?"

"They keep postponing the court date, but it gives us

time, to research the policemen backgrounds." Sir it's almost in the bag,

we're on this one and we will tie it up tight," Chester replied.

He and Junior left the conference room.

42

GRANT to GRANT

ABBY, said,"I see the labels … what are the babies names?"

FITZ, replied, "CT, Christopher Thomas, RF, Raymond

Fitzgerald, and last but not least, KA, Kelli Anne all mine."

QUINN, said, "They are identical except for their eyes, all

different color eyes,"

ABBY, added, "The hair is the same color but the texture

is slightly different, you couldn't ever do that again."

FITZ smiled said,"I've been trying to talk LIV into doing it

again …"

LIV, replied, "Fitz … really… yeah right."

FITZ shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Just asking dear.

Now we can get down to the business at hand."

They open the folders in front of them.

"We checked with financials down stairs, our

business is booming, Liv and I are going to check to see if we can go

International next year." We'll keep in touch." Fitz said.

LIV, added, "We want your input, now that you

have equal voting rights. … What do you think?"

HUCK, said, "We can always try, nothing beats

trying but a failure, go for it, we got this here. … Chester is one of

the best addition."

43

GRAN to GRANT

LIV, said,"We decided we would go when the children

are little older, out of diapers at least."

FITZ, added,"In the mean time, we make contact with

those we know. … Now we have to get the gang home for their evening

activities."

Goodbyes from everyone.

INT: NURSERY … NIGHT

Liv and Fitz stood looking at their sleeping babies.

LIV, said, "That picture is all good with the world."

Fitz, his arm around Livs shoulder, saying "We will

keep it that way, sweetheart."

Later, Grant bedroom, Liv stood in the doorway.

She said, "Fitz, dear come to me, share my dressing

gown."

(she open the gown showed her half naked body)

LIV, continued, "I want to dance with you, feel

your body against mine, and listen to your heart beat, I need you …"

Fitz walked to her.

LIV, paused, then said," I want to be kissed until

I'm breathless, by you."

44

GRANT to GRANT

She circled her arms around him, his hands were under

the robe, he drew her to him.

Livs body was pressed the full length against Fitz'

as they swayed to the music.

Liv raised her arms, around his neck to be held,

closer, "Let's dance, slowly, nothing wild and fast, you and me

always, I want you to take me to bed, and make love to

me, as only you can, (whispered) I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

After the dance, he took her to bed.

INT: Grant bedroom … Day

They awoke in each other's arms, to birds chirping, the

sun bright and warm.

LIV, kissed Fitz awake, saying, "Good morning sleepy

head."

Fitz, answered sleepily, "After last night, I was wiped out,

… How are you, did I hurt you?" he touched her body gently.

"I'm fine, you felt good." Liv replied.

She changed the mood to serious.

LIV, continued, "We need to talk, about our

MORE

45

GRANT to GRANT

Future, sometime, in the days to come, but not now, I want you to hold

me, and we can have a bath in that lovely bath tub."

She snuggled into the pillows against his chest.

THE END (episode 2)

Pages …45

Words … 8,572

Lines…1118

IMOGENE GRANT imogenegrant3


End file.
